Karliah Mengsk
Karliah Mengsk is a female mage who is infamously recognized throughout Seven as being a Revolutionary, seeking to over throw the Magic Council through brute force. It is a common topic of discussion that Karliah holds a further goal, with the Magic Council being recognized as a lesser option. However, her endeavours have been put to a temporary hiatus, due to her recent adoption of the dragon Astraeus, recognizing her role as being the reason for the dragon's current form. As of now, Karliah travels around Earthland, seeking both a way to overthrow an unspecified organization and to restore Astraeus back towards her original dragon form. Appearance Karliah is a surprisingly tall woman with a rather mature appearance with blue eyes, making no attempt to appear young and easily reflects her age. Her somewhat curled hair is of a natural, light pink colour and is kept in soft strands, forming into two prominent strands of hair that are parted at the middle and rest on her shoulders. Somewhat oddly, whenever she is in the presence of any form of magic, Karliah's hair loses some of its natural luster and becomes noticably straighter and slightly darker. The direct cause of this remains a slight mystery, although it's been dismissed as a "genetic thing". Karliah's standard attire often consists of a purple turtle neck sweater, worn underneath a particularly darker shade of purple, almost resembling a standard brown colour. Her coat is often kept unbuttoned and easily defines her slim figure, distinctly showing her arms underneath the coat. Upon the lower portion of her body, Karliah dons two seemingly indentical studded belts, acquired in the rare event that one of them would be cut or be taken off as an improvised weapon. She wears dark blue jeans that are commonly wrapped in small rivets of bullets near the bottom of the jeans, particularly at her shins to pursue extra forms of ammunition should she ever run out. As for footwear, Karliah interestingly costumes in leather construction boots, the middle layer of the boots panelled with sheets of steel. Personality Karliah is a relatively determined yet, introverted person. She is a particularly hard worker and in relation to her determination, holds a belief in strictly obeying orders that are given to her. However, Karliah's over exertion in tasks often lead to failure, leading to her often bottling up her anger over her ineptitude to accurately perform to proper standards. It should perhaps be also realized that the situations within which Karliah fails are as a result of her direct, central participation in the mission. The anger is quick to be lashed out on those around her, more often for unreasonable reasons such as their partaking or withdrawal in the mission or their connections to certain individuals. Despite the outbursts of anger though, Karliah is surprisingly clear headed and is often the first to apologize, leading several people to worryingly believe that she holds a vivid, contradictory personality. While she is forgiving and apologetic for factors that are a result of her participation, in situations where she is not directly involved yet, still affected, Karliah can become overwhelmingly vengeful. In instances where family or loved ones are hurt by outside factors, she is quick to pursue and often destroy the responsible individual(s), a trait that has lead her to consistently dog out after both the Magic Council and another unspecified organization. In addition, particularly when she is pursuing an individual, Karliah is known to transform into a prideful, almost arrogant individual that, when coupled with her vengeful nature, leads to a largely dangerous partner to work with. In a branched aspect of her hard working determination, Karliah is unnervingly focused at all times, holding a clear mind and is able to direct the most straight forward yet, simplistic route to achieving a task, albeit applying too much pressure to the route, ending in Karliah's trademark failure. Her clear mind, alongside her vast intelligence has awarded her the recognition of an Expert Tactician, being famed and often hired across Seven solely for this particular talent. Her talent at several points have awarded her survival in situations where death was almost certain, and at one instance completely overturned an overwhelming, losing war into the others favor. In regards to this ability, Karliah is willing to risk everything for the smallest tactics, not hesitating to take drastic actions for success however, she is not above placing her allies or partners in danger, showing a compassionate side and acknowledging their worth in several roles. History Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = Equipment Argenteus (ぎん Gin) Lit. Silver- Argenteus is the title of the blade that Karliah commonly employs in combat and carries around with her. The blade is essentially an enormous broadsword with a deceptively light weight, able to be handled with the mere conduction of an able persons fingers. The sword in its entirety resembles a monotonous, overgrown survival knife, the majority of it coated in a silver-grey color. The handle of the blade is distinct other recognizable swords, as it is a block of two joint pieces forming a crude rectangle. The actual blade itself is carved with unique carvings that run down the length of the sword. The blade itself is made of a magical alloy that holds a peculiar capability to remain infinitely sharp, regardless of what ever hits the blade even if it was forcibly dulled. The sword Argenteus appears to hold several properties that relate a possible connection to Nowie's blade Auriel. Tom- Karliah's trademark weapon in brutal offensive attacks, Tom is the only magical firearm in Karliah's possession, capable of forcibly gathering the surrounding eternano in the area into a single point. The Rifle possesses standard traits common in long range firearms, black metal and several ingrained carvings for a stronger grip. The scope situated on top of the gun emits a blue light, an indication of whether or not the rifle is currently able to use its special trait of gathering eternano. In the event that the ability is used, the eternano focuses into a spiraling sphere on the barrel of the gun that when fired, releases a single yet, heavily concentrated beam of magic towards the target, the beam able to easily pierce surprisingly thick materials. In addition to being used as a rifle, Karliah commonly employs this as a blunt bashing weapon, the weight and hardness of the metal making a fearsome tool on its own. When not being utilized, Karliah is known to boldly holster her gun at her hip, similar to an ordinary handgun. Variety of Guns- Although the Rifle Tom is Karliah's most common weapon employed, she is well known to be in possession of a virtually bottomless array of other guns, handguns in particular seeming to be her favorite. Due to the guns not having the same capabilities as Tom, Karliah regularly uses these in conjunction with her Guns Magic, creating a limitless supply of bullets that, when used with an automatic trigger, generates a deadly spray that could easily decimate a group. Currently, it is known that Karliah is in possession of the following: * Handguns * Shotgun Quotes Trivia * Her appearance is of Lightning from FF-XIII * Karliah's name is a combination of both Karliah from Skyim and Arcturus Mengsk from the Starcraft series ** Likewise, parts of her Sovereign Queen mode and personality are inspired by Sarah Kerrigan from the Starcraft series * The sniper rifle Tom is a reference to the Rock Tom in honor of MLP Category:Female Category:Caster-Mage Category:Sword user